A day in equestria
by all of you will bow
Summary: A normal day in equestria nothing more... nothing less. on hiatus.


**A day in equestria**

Hello there I am your narrator for this story. You might be asking: why is the narrator in this story revealing him/her self? Well good question you freaking idiots! You see I would like you to know that this story is about all ponies in equestrian Well at least all the ponies that matter such as the main 6 the cmc the side characters and the backround characters like derpy doctor hooves and vinyl scratch. But anyway just letting you know so that you can get ready. Sooooooooooooooooooo ready yet? Good lets dive into!

**A day in eqestria!**

Chapter 1 twilight's morning

Twilight woke up from a nightmare. Aaaaaaaaah! Twilight screamed as she woke up from sed nightmare.

Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Spike screamed after hearing twilight scream. Is the tree on fire?

No spi-twilight said before she was cut off.

Because I told you It wasn't a good idea to live in a tree! Said the baby dragon.

Spi-

I mean seriously! It's made of wood! And that burns easly-

SPIKE! Twilight said in an extremely manly tone of voice. THE TREE ISN'T ON FIRE SO SHUT UP!

Oh.. He he sorry. Spike said.

Uuuuuuuuuugh! Spike what am I going to do with you?

Feed me breakfast?

No you make yourself some breakfast-

INCOMING! Said a familiar voice.

What the fu- Twilight said before being cut off by a cyan Pegasus crashing into her window.

Uh sorry I was just running from- rainbow said before a pink pony crashed through the door.

YOU BROKE YOUR PINKIE PROMISS! The pink mare said before charging after the cyan Pegasus.

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! The rainbow main mare screamed before flying out of the tree house.

Uuuuuuuh what did rainbow do? Spike asked curious.

She broke a pinkie promise! Pinkie shouted at spike.

Well have fun chasing her down you psychotic killer. Twilight said.

What? Pinkie asked. I'm not going to kill her silly!

Have you read this? twilight asked while holding the fanfic cupcakes up.

No. pinkie said. Let me read it.

Ok. Twilight said giving her the pieces of paper she printed out to read sometime.

About 20 minutes latter pinkie came out of the bathroom from where she was in after twilight gave her the fanfic.

Ok! Lets get to reading! The pink mare exclaimed happily.

Wait you didn't read it? Twilight asked confused.

No. pinkie said.

About 20 more minutes later.

I think I'm going to be sick! The pink pony said while running toward the bathroom with a green face.

Y'know rainbow read it and she didn't like it. Twilight said.

Maybe I could find out why she didn't like it. Spike said wanting to read the fanfic.

About 25 minutes later.

Pinkie started to walk out of the bathroom where she was just a minute ago throwing up.

Out of the way! Spike shouted running to the bathroom with a green face.

I think I'm going to ubchuck! Pinkie said hearing the throwp sounds of spike in the bathroom.

Oh brother! Twilight said it's not that ba- twilight said before I cut her off trying to create comedic effect.

20 minutes later.

Twilight pinkie and spike are all in the bathroom throwing up then they stopped. Well who's hungry? Twilight asked the two.

Twilights day part 2

After breakfast

Hey guys I got to go get rainbow dash. Pinkie said trotting out the door. Don't wait up!

After the door closed spike and twilight look at each other.

Hey twilight you thinking what I'm thinking?

I think I am.

5 minutes later

Oh my gosh you suck at this game spike! And I don't have fingers! Twilight yelled at spike.

I just don't know what button I need to push-spike said before getting interrupted.

It's on the screen!

I can't tell witch button is witch of the gutar-

Look! Look! Just do what I'm doing!

I can't look at you and see what you are doing-

Just do it!

I can't-

Just do it!

Fine! Spike said trying to copy what twilight is doing.

You still suck at the game!

I'm trying! I I can't get it right!

Just try for once you idiot!

I am trying-

No your not!

Yes I am!

No your not!

Yes I am-

No just-

I'm trying-

Just just look at my score! Twilight said while pointing at her score.

So?

A good score right?

Yeah so?

Now look at yours.

No I'm not-

Just do it!

No-

Just do it you whimp!

Fine! Spike said furiously while looking at his score.

Yeah you have .5 and I have 200.

How is that possible

With magic!

…I'm leaving!

You can't quit on me!

Goodbye!

Fine! Be that way!

Ok! Spike said as he left the tree house.

Ugh! He is such a brat! Twilight shouted.

Twilight! Shouted Applejack from behind

Aaaaaah! Twilight screamed as she jumped up. Ugh! You know someday somepony is going to invent something where you know we are here!

Psh! That aint going to happen.

Right! Twilight said annoyed. what are you doing here?

I think I may have been cursed again.

That's the twelfth time this week! And it's only Wednesday

Ah know.

Ugh! Lets get this over with so I can get back to playing guitar hero! Said the purple mare.

Yes lets! Said the orange pony who wanted to get this over with.

Remember when I kill you will have to moonwalk away from the light. Said twilight.

Ok! The orange one said.

Twilight got out her shotgun. Ready?

I don't know if this is that good of an idea-

BANG!

Applejack plopped dead on the floor.

Now Applejack moonwalk away from the light and was resurrected.

There ya go! Said twilight. Now pay up.

Applejack gave her 13 dollars.

I'll be rich in no time!

Oh look at that it's twelve o-clock I best be on my way. Said Applejack.

Ok bye! Said Twilight ready to get back on guitar hero.

To be continued.


End file.
